Unexpected
by America.Underwater
Summary: Jacob & Edward are gone, leaving Bella alone, but not exactly broken. What happens when she finds friendship, and even love, in an unexpected place? And what happens when Jacob & Edward return to make ammends - will Bella lose her new love? Quil X Bella
1. Broken Bones & Broken Spirits

**A/N: Okay, people. I have **_**never **_**done a Quil X Bella and I don't know much about Quil, so I'll have to refer back to the books, but I thought it'd be something cool to do, since I read a Quil X Bella last night and it was an awesome idea. So, be gentle in your reviews.**

**Also, Bella will be pretty OOC because my Art of Cinema teacher mentioned today when asked "Do you like the Twilight movies?" that Bella should be punched in the face for having to be saved every five minutes(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**P.S. I made up Jacob's middle name and Quil's mom's name and ****appearance. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jacob Isaac Black – my best friend and my personal sun; the boy who put me back together before I became unfixable. He's been so important to me these past few months, it's almost shocking that he would yell at me and send me away. Then again, nothing really shocks me anymore. When Charlie tried to send me off to live with Renee again, that didn't shock me – it didn't hurt me. I know that I'm a catatonic mess of a person; a shell of her former self. But, how can I be happy when the two boys that I love most in the world have all but deserted me?

I sigh, watching the stone I've just thrown skip across the relatively calm ocean. I can see the dark, menacing clouds in the distance and the white caps as well, but neither have reached the shore yet – I estimate that I have another half hour before the heavens open up and relinquish all of their tears onto the sad and lonely. **[ A/N: I love that metaphor. ] **Sadly, I will be one of those people that Heaven's tears fall upon. Sighing again, I look down at the sand around me and find that I have no more stones to throw. Frowning, I look around for another place to sit that has more stones, but instead of finding my stones, I find Quil, Jacob's friend – when he was actually normal, that is.

"Hey!" Quil shouts, hoping to stop me before I get up and move away. He jogs over to me, his eyes dark with worry. "Hey," he says, slightly breathless, "Look, about what Jacob said…" I hold up my hand, shaking my head and staring up at him. I've never really noticed until now that Quil is very handsome – when I first met him, he had a little bit of acne and a higher voice, but now his skin is clean and clear and his voice is husky and strong. "If Jacob feels like I need to know that he didn't mean what he said, he can come and tell me himself," I grind out, my teeth clenched. Quil bites his lip and shrugs, "Don't shoot the messenger."

I sigh again, sitting back down on the log and staring out at the ocean. "Why would he say that to me, Quil?" I whisper as he sits down next to me, "Why does no one want me?" I feel hot tears begin to drip from my eyes, but they're not tears of sorrow – they're tears of anger. I suddenly slam my pale knuckles into the side of the log, ignoring the horrific 'CRACK' as two of my knuckles break. Quil wraps an arm around my shoulders and lays his head on top of mine, quietly inspecting my hand with gentle fingers. He sighs after a few seconds of silence, "You need your knuckles reset and bandaged. Come on – my mom can do it." I nod, unable to say anything as white hot anger boils in my veins.

* * *

"Ma!" Quil shouts when we finally get to his house. I road piggy-back most of the way, so I quickly hop down when Quil's mother walks out onto the front porch. She's a thin woman with a curvy figure and long, beautiful black hair. Her eyes are slate gray, in a shocking contrast to her darkly tanned skin. I smile at the sweet-faced woman as she rushes up to us, embracing me. "Oh, Bella! I've heard so much about you!" She pulls back to inspect me and grins before looking at her son, "You weren't lyin', Quil. She's quite beautiful." My cheeks burn red and I glance at Quil from the corner of my eyes, giggling when I see that he's blushing, too. "Come on, Ma, let her go!" he laughs, trying to play off the situation. Quil's mother lets go of my shoulders and smiles at me. "Since you don't know my name, I guess I should go on and tell ya' then – I'm Amelia, Quil's mom." I smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia." She grins, delighted with my reply and elbows Quil sharply in the side. "Quite a catch ya' go here, Quil!"

Amelia suddenly gasps and gently grabs a hold of my wrist, inspecting my knuckles. Without asking any questions, she tells me to follow her into the house and she'd "patch me right up". She sits me on the edge of the tub and goes to get a first aid kit from the kitchen. Quil sits on the toilet seat next to me, threading his fingers through mine; I look at him questioningly. "Ma isn't exactly gentle when she resets bones – it'll hurt like hell at first, but once she splits it, it'll feel much better." I nod and look at my hand, which is outstretched over the tub, ready for peroxide. I don't notice until now that it's throbbing and very painful, and I can't help but to think that I'm an idiot for punching a log just because I was angry.

When Amelia returns, she holds a large bottle of peroxide and a roll of bandages. She sits on the edge of the tub and pours the peroxide over the scrapes and ugly bruises on my knuckles. I cringe, feeling the sand and dirt in my wounds bubble out and run down into the tub. Amelia glances at the way I'm clutching Quil's hand and then glances at my face, her fingers gently probing my hand. I know not to look, so I just look into her beautiful grey eyes. "I'm not going to count to three, or anything like that. It'll hurt at first, but then it'll –" I scream as she pops my bones back into place. Quil wraps his arms around me and I squeeze my eyes shut, stopping the hot tears of pain from trailing down my face. I concentrate on the way Quil smells – he smells like the forest; like the rich earth and the husky bark of the trees. I can't help but to take a deep breath, to which he chuckles at.

"You're all fixed up now, Bella," Amelia says as she sits back, admiring her work. I smile, thanking her quietly and examining my almost immobile hand as she goes to replace the first aid kit. Quil smiles at me, standing and gently pulling me with him. "Ma is a nurse at the local clinic, so she knows how to get patients to calm down. I'm surprised she used that one on you – she usually asks what your favorite band is, what your favorite colour is, how your parents are; that type of stuff. If she used the comforting one on you, she must like you." Quil smiles down at me and presses his slightly chapped lips to my forehead, "I'm proud of you." I look up at him, confused. He grins and replies simply, "You didn't cry – that takes guts when you're a chick." I smack him upside the head, laughing – really laughing – for the first time in weeks. I think I can get used to being around Quil…

* * *

**A/N: So, how is it? Be honest! I know I don't have the best writing skills in the world and this was made more difficult by the fact that I barely know anything about Quil. Jee, thanks Stephanie Meyer. So, Read & Review!**

_**Word count: 1352**_

_**Pages: 2**_


	2. Do I Love You?

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews!(: Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

**Quil POV**

"So," Bella says, setting down her Coke on the tabletop of the rez's best dinner, "How's school been going?" I smile, taking a swig of my own Coke before settling back into the plush booth seat. "Well, it's all right, I guess. It sucks being the eldest junior at the high school, though." Bella tilts her head in confusion and I can't help but to notice that the way her bangs fall into her eyes and the way she pushes them back into place is really…cute. "I'm nineteen," I say, looking down at the table as my face heats. "I always hate telling others about how I failed my freshman and sophomore year, so I've pretty much kept it a secret." Bella nods, leaning back into her booth seat as well.

"I never would've guessed that you were nineteen. I mean, you're a lot more mature than I thought you were," she smiles when my blush ignites again, "But I had no idea. Now I don't feel like such an old lady." We share a short laugh before the waitress sets our food down in front of us. As we begin to eat, the conversation subsides a little and I keep glancing at the door, praying that none of Sam's crew walks inside. Bella frowns at me, swallowing a bite of her salad, "You seem…nervous. Why?" She tilts her head at me and I look at the door again, my heart racing when the door opens again. But it's only a sophomore couple – on their first date, it looks like.

"I just don't want Jake or Sam or the other guys to come in," I say quietly, shrugging. "Sam keeps telling me that…Well, he tells me that I'm 'next in line', whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." I sigh, not looking at Bella as I continue. "I think he means…that, whatever happened to Jake and the others, is going to happen to me." Sheer terror makes a shiver roll up my spine and I look up at Bella. Her expression is pained and I can almost read her mind: _Don't let anyone else leave me. _I smile encouragingly and tap my fork on her plate to bring her back to the present. "Hey, don't worry. I'll still be my ole' Quil self, even if something does happen to me." Bella smiles at me, grateful for the encouragement.

But, all good things must come to an end – why did this perfect lunch have to come to an end, though? Of course, when Sam and his entire horde of followers walk into the diner, I try not to let my panic alert Bella. She chatters on about an English paper she needs to get started on, and I feel bad for not listening but I can't stop staring at the group of overly tall, freakishly strong-looking boys as they make their way over to us. Jake is staring me down and I feel myself sink down into my seat. Bella suddenly looks up and gasps quietly when she notices that they're all standing at our table now. Jake reaches out to grab my arm and I know that all the people in the diner are staring at us, whispering quietly.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare touch him," Bella growls and I'm shocked at the force in her voice, but Jake still yanks me to my feet by my shirt collar and practically throws me away from the table. He slams a hand down onto the table, making Bella jump. "What the hell do you think you're doing? He's going to be deadly in a matter of days!" he snarls in her face. I march forward and, with strength I didn't know I had, I yanked Jake away from Bella and threw him onto the floor. "Don't _ever_ speak to her like that again, you worthless shithead." My voice is huskier than usual and, even though it scares me to no end, I'm glad that I'm not a standing back and letting Bella be yelled at.

"If you ever touch her again, I will not hesitate to rip your spine from your back and shove it up your ass so far that you will be wearing your throat as a hat!" Bella stands up and walks over to me, slipping her fingers into mine and standing close to me. "Quil, please calm down. I'm fine, see?" I look down at her and quickly scan her beautiful face and body for injuries. When I see none, I glare at Jake and the rest of Sam's followers before wrapping an arm around Bella's waist and walking her outside the diner.

* * *

"I'm sorry," I whisper, sliding into the driver's seat of my 1967 Mustang Coupe. Bella slides across the bench seat and threads her fingers through mine, leaning against me. "Quil, that's probably the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. I can't believe that Jacob would do that." She scowls and sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "Hey, Bella?" I mumble, looking over at her. She looks back at me and for a few seconds, we just stare at one another silently, the only sound being our breathing. Without exactly meaning to, I lean into her and press my slightly chapped lips against her soft, light pink ones.

The kiss is slow and deliberate as we move our lips together in unison. It lasts for almost a minute before she pulls back to catch her breath. She smiles at me and, once our breathing has calmed down again, presses her lips against mine again. After another few minutes of kissing, we end up lying down on the bench seat, Bella wrapped up in my arms. Her eyes are closed and her head is on my shoulder, so I take this time to think a few things through.

Do I really love Bella, the girl that my best friend has been chasing since they were young? I can't possibly take her away from him…But she was so _angry _at him in the diner. I think about the way Bella's forehead crinkles slightly when she's confused and when she tilts her head, too. I sigh softly, hoping not to stir her. But, alas, Bella stirs a little before curling up against me again, her hair tickling my nose. I reach up and quietly pat the few strands of hair back down on her head and pressing my lips to her forehead. "Bella," I whisper, "Bella, sit up so I can drive, honey." I chuckle as she pulls back and rubs her eyes with her fists, sitting up in her seat. I sit up as well and crank the car, pulling Bella against my side. She smiles and rests her head against my shoulder, closing her eyes again. And, as I drive away, I see Sam's crew standing in the doorway of the diner, all with furious expressions on their faces. Except Sam, who's just staring thoughtfully.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short because I have some writer's block. Review! **

_**Word count: 1203**_

_**Pages: 2**_


	3. Let the Rain Wash Us Away

**A/N: Thank you, guys, so much for your kind reviews! I never thought I would get this much publicity in such a short amount of time(: Thank you to all that reviewed and will review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After lunch, Quil and I had gone to La Push beach to skip rocks, kiss a little more, and talk. But, only twenty minutes into our skipping rocks competition, it began to storm heavily and we had to dart for shelter. "Come on!" Quil shouts, pulling me towards the denser portion of the woods, "There's a shed near the Uley house! We can stay in there until the storm passes!" Not wanting to lose my voice for having to shout over the roaring of the storm, I just run faster. Quil looks back at me when I trip over a large rock and he quickly scoops me up into his arms, running faster than humanly possible.

We finally get to the small shed and Quil sets me down on a short bench that's made into the stone wall. He's panting and staring out the gaping hole where a door should be. He looks very nervous, but he also looks relieved that we're out of the storm. He looks down at me and frowns, crouching down to look at my shin. He pulls the leg of my jeans up to my knee and I gasp at the sight of a long gash going down my leg, horrified as it oozes blood all over Quil's hands. I cringe, realizing now that it's burning like fire and throbbing so bad that I have to bite into my unbandaged hand to keep from crying out.

Silently, Quil pulls of his shirt and drapes it over me, scooping me back into his arms and ducking back out into the pouring rain. He's running the opposite way from the beach and I have no idea what's on this side of the reservation, so I just keep quiet and stay curled up in his arms. A tall silhouette appears through the rain, but I can't tell who it is. He yells Quil's name, but I don't recognize the voice. Quil finally runs up to him, still clutching me – up close, I can see that it's Sam and two other boys, neither of them being Jacob.

"Sam, she fell when we were trying to run for shelter in the storm. We went to your shed, but when I realized that she was bleeding pretty badly, I thought this would be the place to go. I-I'm sorry," Quil stutters, shaking in the freezing rain. But Sam and the two boys don't look at all phased by the rain; Sam just nods and motions to Quil to follow them. After a few minutes of running again, I see that silhouette of a small house surrounded by trees with bright lights shining through the window, as if to serve as a beacon. I start to fade in and out of consciousness, the thick smell of blood making my head spin.

When Quil sets me down on a warm couch, I hear voices talking all around me, but I can only focus on two: Quil's and Jacob's. "What the hell happened to her?" Jacob snarls and I try to say something to break up the inevitable fight, but it comes out as a gurgled sentence that no one seems to understand. "I didn't do anything to her, Jacob. You're the one who's hurting her!" I hear someone shove the other and a woman shouting, "Hey! If you two are going to act like children, then get out!" Soft hands touch my forehead and I open my blurry, burning eyes to see a beautiful woman with long gashes going down her face. Although one corner of her mouth droops slightly and her skin is puckered and white in a scar that must've been unimaginably painful, she still has a kind smile on her face.

"Don't worry, honey," she coos to me, "Sam will wrap up your leg and we'll get you all cozy in a bed for the night." She turns her head to look at someone, "Jacob, call her father and tell him that she's going to stay here until the storm blows over." I hear angry footsteps walking away and towards what I guess is the kitchen. The woman looks back at me and I hear someone else crouch down beside me. I try to look down at what they're doing, but the woman shields my view with her tanned hand. "No, honey, you'll get woozy again if you look." I nod slightly, trying my best not to look, but when a bandage is pulled taught over my wounds, I arch my back and scream. The pain shoots up my leg in hot bursts, like I'm being burned with a red hot iron rod. The woman disappears from my view and Quil fills the gap, his fingers threading through mine and his lips close to my ear.

"Sh, Bella, it's okay. Sam's just wrapping up your leg so you don't get an infection. We'll take you to the hospital as soon as we can, okay, baby?" I nod, but I can't help but to scream again as the bandage covers more of the gash. Quil runs his fingers through my hair and his expression is pained, but he keeps trying to shush me. Tears roll down my cheeks and I squeeze my eyes shut, biting my lip hard to keep in another scream. "Okay, she's all fixed up," I hear a gruff voice say, and I know it's Sam Uley. Quil presses his lips to mine for a few seconds before pulling back to look at something. "Here's a glass of water and some left over pain medication from when Sam broke his arm."

Quil helps me sit up on the couch and I ignore the looks from the huge, half naked boys in the room as I swallow the two pills quickly. I look up at Quil as he starts to move to stand, my hand still clutching his. He sits on the couch next to me and pulls me into his lap, kissing the top of my head and running his fingers through my hair. I try not to let myself fall asleep, but eventually I slip into a deep, black sleep.

* * *

**Quil POV**

"Quil," Sam says quietly and I look up at him with a harsh glare. He shakes his head once and gestures for me to follow him and Paul. I slip Bella off of my lap and lay her down, kissing her forehead before following after them. On the front porch, I cross my arms against the cold spray of the rain that's still pouring down. Even shirtless, Sam and Paul don't look phased by the freezing droplets. "You should know that Bella is in great danger being with you." I open my mouth for an angry protest, but Sam interrupts me. "Quil, just hear me out." I nod, even though I'm clearly not happy about it.

"You've heard the legends from your grandfather, I'm sure. But what I'm guessing you didn't know is that they're real." I stare at Sam blankly, hoping that he'll pick on my 'you nut job' vibe. "The Wolf blood runs through our veins, Quil. Through me, through Paul and Jared, and even through Jacob. That's why he's been acting so differently lately, Quil; he's been in extensive werewolf training." Sam chuckles, "I admit, he's a hard one to handle. He's more Alpha than Omega, but he's been learning quickly – I just hope that he won't do anything drastic that will make Bella suspect."

"Anyways, what I'm getting at is that you and Embry Call will be turning into a werewolf soon. In the next few weeks, to be exact." I have to sit down, it's too much for me; I sit in the rocking chair and run my fingers through my damp hair, soaking in the information. A _werewolf_? But they're fictional, aren't they?...Grandpa Quil always told me that they were…Then again, if Bella can't know that Jake is a werewolf, I'm sure that Grandpa Quil couldn't tell me what I would become one day. "Wait," I say suddenly, "If Jake can't tell Bella, that means I can't tell her either, can I?" Sam shakes his head sadly while Paul just stands there like a rock, stoic as ever.

I stand up, shaking my head. "I'll have to tell her sooner or later, Sam. I can't let her be alone again. Jake could drop her like nothing, but I can't – I love her, Sam. I can't be away from her for too long or I'll…I'll go insane." Sam smirks and I stare at him incredulously, "This is a joke, isn't it?" I roar, standing up quickly. Sam shakes his head and pats my shoulder. "No, son, it's real. But I think I should explain something called 'Imprinting' to you."

* * *

**A/N: A nice way to end the third chapter, I think(: Review!**

_**Word count: 1520**_

_**Pages: 3**_


	4. Walking Into Hell With Stiff Shoulders

**A/N: Even more reviews! I already have 'regulars'(: Thank you, everyone. Without the encouragement, this fan fiction would be a bust.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

How dare Bella want him more than me! I'm so much better than Quil – I actually know what the hell is happening to my body, while he has no idea! I pace the living room, ignoring Emily and Jared's worried stares. I wish I was at home so I could go outside and punch a few trees to feel better. How could she? She's been hurt twice since she started hanging out with him, and that's only been today! She doesn't think I know what happened to her hand? Well, I do – I was in the woods, watching her surrounded by a cloud of pathetic self pity.

I sigh, finally sitting down in a plush chair and running my fingers through my hair. My shoulders are shaking and I'm so unbelievably _angry_, but I know that Quil is better for Bella than I am – after all, would Quil be thinking about how pathetic she is? How stupidly innocent and naïve? No, only I would; only me – the monster.

* * *

**Quil POV**

I nod slowly as Sam finishes his explanation on this thing called 'imprinting'. "So, basically…Bella is my soul mate and I can never leave or hurt her, right?" I ask, my voice quiet. Sam nods, grinning from ear to ear, "Pretty much, little brother. **[ A/N: The pack members are like brothers, okay? Not to be confused with biological siblings. ]** And it'll hurt like hell if you ever lose her. You know the woman in there – Emily?" I nod, looking up at Sam as his face suddenly turns somber. "The scars on her face? I caused them – she was standing too close when I was angry and I just phased. I lashed out uncontrollably and she was in the way of my claws. I almost committed suicide, you know." I stare at Sam, a hollow feeling coming to my chest for his sadness.

"So, when can I tell Bella?" I ask, rubbing my hands on my still damp jeans. Sam sighs and looks out into the storm, obviously in deep thought. I can see the moral and emotional conflict in his eyes: He wants to tell me that I can tell Bella, but that goes against the biggest unspoken werewolf rule. I bite my lip, waiting for his answer. He sighs and looks at me, shrugging, "If you want to, you can. I hear the shower going and I don't think any of the boys or Emily would be in there, so you'll probably have to wait." I nod, standing and wrapping my shaky hand around the door handle. "Hey, Quil? Cool it down with Jake, okay? He's pretty upset about all this." I nod again, turning the handle and walking into hell.

* * *

**A/N: Extremely short chapter! Sorry to disappoint, but the next chapter should be uber long – at least three pages, I'm hoping. This was just to set the atmosphere between Quil and Jacob before a fight starts.**

_**Word count: 517**_

_**Pages: 1**_


End file.
